


On my own now

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Quarantink [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Coming of Age, Gen, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: The first apartment is something one never forgets.
Series: Quarantink [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667245
Kudos: 6





	On my own now

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: smug.
> 
> I vaguely remember an interview of some years ago in which she said (maybe even showed some vids, I don't remember) she took an apartment of her own. What I do remember is her being very happy and proud about it.

She's been here a lot of times before already. The first one, trailing behind the agent, waiting for him to find the right key among his big bundle and then following him through every room, every piece of furniture perfectly clean and bare, looking almost aseptic. The second time she was the one turning the key into the lock, stepping into the perfectly neat room and letting the movers come in after her, bringing inside a chaos of boxes. The third one - earlier that morning - her mother had insisted on coming with her, to help unpack and put everything in its place and then she had also insisted on taking her out for lunch.

So now it's not the first time she walks among these walls. But it's the first she's alone while doing so. The first time she can really feel that this place belongs to her, that she can act freely, but also that she's responsible for it now. It's a big step, a step into adulthood and freedom; it's a statement, saying that she's taking the reins of her life now. And, as she sits down on the couch, she can't help but feel proud of herself.


End file.
